vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Junko (Touhou Project)
Summary Junko (純狐) is the sworn enemy of the Lunarians, dedicating herself to their destruction following the death of her son at the hands of Chang'e's husband. Ultimately, she used her own power to purify anything to purify herself, turning herself into the embodiment of her own hate, a Divine Spirit formed from her own emotions and willpower. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Junko Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Divine Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, can purify anything (Her purification works by reducing beings to their states before they had a concept of themselves), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. She can also modify her own concept/name) Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power. While Junko is not a god, she is a Divine Spirit), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist, and Junko currently lacks a "name" and any concept attached to her) and Mind Manipulation (As showcased by her invasion of the Lunar Capital, Junko is unaffected by the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (She was a threat to the entire Lunar Capital and is likely superior to Sagume. Killed Chang'e's husband, Houyi, who shot down multiple suns). In addition, she can negate durability with her ability to purify anything. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the Watatsuki Sisters, who are superior to everyone in Gensokyo) for her physical body, Omnipresent for her true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Superior to Yatagarasu) Striking Strength: At least High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Likely high Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be at least comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Multiversal for her true form (Gods can access any Otherworld) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High. She can orchestrate effective plots against people on the technological level and power of the Lunarians. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Ability to Purify Anything: Junko has the power to purify anything, refining her target and removing any impurities, like the refinement of a metal. She used this power on herself, purifying herself of all identifying information and turning herself into a divine spirit, the embodiment of her own resentment. She also used this power on Clownpiece and the other Hell Fairies, transforming them into beings of pure lifeforce that would threaten the Lunar Capital. In addition, she claims that she'd be able to kill the heroines unconditionally with this power if it weren't for Eirin's power. According to ZUN, Junko's power is actually an ability to bring things back to their godly nature, before they have names; therefore, it can almost be considered the power to give birth to gods. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Abstract Entities Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parents Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Spirits Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2